Be my Valentine
by littleliars
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar de manera sorprendente en poco tiempo, más si el dia de San Valentin esta cerca  y se esta enamorada. One-shot Q&R.


Be my Valentine

Quinn y Rachel, Rachel y Quinn, siempre se han conocido y siempre han estado enfrentadas ¿por que? Ni siquiera ellas habían sabido explicarlo, simplemente era así, creencias distintas, educación diferente, libertad para una, represión para la otra. Sus peleas eran continuas, a los 4 años Quinn tiro tan fuerte del pelo a su ¨ enemiga ¨ que consiguió arrancarle algunos cabellos, con 5 años la pequeña rubia empujo a la pequeña morena del columpio ¿consecuencias? Unos días de reposo y algunos puntos en su frente, meses más tarde fue el turno de Quinn de pasar por el hospital ¿motivo? Zancadilla de Rachel ¿resultado? Una pequeña cicatriz en su rodilla derecha para el recuerdo, y así una cosa tras otra. Al entrar en la adolescencia las cosas no cambiaron aunque si la forma de molestarse, ya no se tiraban de las coletas o se ponían zancadillas, ahora las agresiones eran mas verbales que físicas pero no por ello menos dolorosas.

Cuando en el instituto comenzó a circular el rumor de que el quaterback del equipo de futbol besaría a Rachel, Quinn comenzó el falso rumor de que tenia una grave enfermedad contagiosa, así que ese beso nunca llegó para la morena en cambio si para la rubia, que bien se encargo que fuera frente a Rachel, _¨ no hay nada como presumir de la victoria frente a tu rival ¨_, ese era su lema desde que había ingresado en las animadoras y se había hecho con la capitanía del equipo. Siendo capitana de la animadoras y la chica más popular y deseada del instituto McKinley, Quinn lo tenia fácil para hacerle la vida imposible, más aun con la ayuda de Santana.

Su historia con Finn no había llegado a ningún sitio, solo lo utilizo para mantenerlo alejado de Rachel y después, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Lo mismo había hecho la morena con Puck, solamente tuvo que decirle que su madre jamás aceptaría que saliera con una chica cristiana, en cambio con una judía… y hecho, una semana después caminaban juntos de la mano por los pasillos, después de tres dias y de asegurarse que Quinn los veía bien, dejo tirado al chico.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a los 16 años las cosas volvieron a cambiar, Quinn dejo de molestar a Rachel y Rachel dejo de molestar a Quinn, en realidad casi ni se veían, coincidían en pocas clases y en las que lo hacían cada una estaba en un lado, la morena era de las que se sentaba delante, la rubia sin embargo prefería hacerlo atrás, solo en el Glee club llegaban a interactuar sin atacarse aunque no siempre lo conseguían.

No ha sido hasta los 17 años cuando las cosas se han vuelto realmente diferentes y extrañas, en especial para Rachel, sobre todo en la última semana, a siete días para el día de San Valentín.

La semana empezó como cualquier otra pero solo hasta el primer descanso, tiempo que Rachel aprovecho para recoger un libro olvidado en su taquilla, al llegar el libro no estaba aunque la morena juraría que lo había dejado ahí, igualmente algo llamo su atención antes de cerrar la taquilla e ir a clase, alguien había dejado un pequeño sobre con su nombre, dentro una tarjeta _¨ me encantas_ ¨ se podía leer en ella, un mensaje corto pero claro y un objetivo conseguido, hacerla sonreír. Paso el resto de la mañana pensando en esa nota, y el resto del día en la otra nota que encontró al salir del Glee Club _¨ amo oír tu voz ¨_ decía esta vez. Al día siguiente Rachel amaneció con una sonrisa, las notas le habían hecho mas ilusión de la que admitiría jamás, ese día esperaba otra, así que la desilusión fue mayor cuando al llegar a su casillero no había nada, tampoco en el descanso ni al terminar las clases, a esa hora el humor de la morena no era el mejor y si a eso le sumamos que durante toda la hora con el profesor Schuester había tenido que soportar la sonrisita de su ¨ enemiga ¨ peor aun, la pequeña esperanza que aun mantenía al acabar con los chicos del Glee se esfumo nada mas abrir su taquilla, cerrada de un fuerte golpe tras no encontrar nada, quien quiera que estaba jugando con ella había conseguido ponerla de mal humor. Tercer día de la semana y nada podía ser mejor, tenia una nota de disculpa a primera hora de la mañana y otra en el primer descanso, _¨ siento no haberte dejado nada ayer ¨, ¨ prometo compensarte ¨_ decían respectivamente cada una de las notas. Al acabar el día había algo más que una nota, una hermosa rosa blanca, la tarjeta ponía _¨ es mi favorita, espero que te guste ¨_ y por supuesto que lo había hecho, es más le había encantado. La morena esperaba una nueva nota al llegar al instituto la mañana siguiente pero no fue hasta la hora de la comida que la encontró, _¨ hoy te ves hermosa ¨,_ era el mensaje que le había hecho sonreír y mirar a todos lados, moría de ganas por saber de quien eran los mensajes. Mas tarde, ese mismo día, llego otra nota, no en su taquilla como siempre, sino entre sus libros, en su mochila, _¨ Corrijo, todos los días estas preciosa ¨._ Solo un mensaje había recibido el viernes, _¨ Feliz fin de semana ¨_, nada romántico, nada cursi pero igual le había hecho sonreír.

El fin de semana había llegado, lo que significaba, nada de notas ni mensajes románticos, eso había mantenido a Rachel más molesta e irritable que de costumbre durante el sábado y parte del domingo. Había estado recibiendo mensajitos toda la semana y mantenía la esperanza de que su ¨ admirador ¨ secreto lo siguiera haciendo el fin de semana. Había hecho miles de cavilaciones sobre quien podía ser, había pensado en Finn, Puck, Sam, y todo le llevaba a la misma conclusión, ninguno de ellos es ni quiere que sean. No es hasta el domingo por la noche cuando al fin recibe noticias, esta vez un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido_, ¨ Espero que hayas disfrutado tu fin de semana, yo el mío no, extrañe verte ¨,_ algo tan simple consigue cambiar su humor por completo, ni siquiera sabe quien es pero ya tiene ese poder sobre ella. Justo a media noche recibe otro mensaje, _¨ Este es el ultimo que te envío, si quieres saber quien soy mañana en Breadstix a las 8, se mi Valentín ¨._

Efectivamente había sido el ultimo mensaje, nada mas en toda la noche y nada durante el día de San Valentín. ¿Ir o no ir? Rachel tenía dudas, no sabia de quien era la invitación y bien podría ser una broma de alguien o tratarse de un loco, pero por otro lado deseaba saber quien le había hecho sonreír como una idiota durante toda la semana.

Decidida, Rachel espera sentada en la mesa más alejada, que ha podido conseguir, de la puerta, quiere ver bien cuando llegue quien sea. Diez minutos pasan de las ocho y no aparece nadie, la morena odia la impuntualidad así que se desespera, cinco minutos más y la puerta del lugar se abre pero para desgracia de Rachel quien entra es Santana y además por como la mira sabe que se acercara a decirle cualquier estúpido insulto, hace tiempo que no lo hace y que mejor día que hoy para volver a las andadas ¿no? Pero Rachel no puede estar más equivocada, la latina simplemente le entrega una tarjeta y sigue su camino, solo se gira para encogerse de hombros cuando le pregunta de quien es. _¨ Aun tienes que esperar un poco, no estas en el lugar indicado. Tu carruaje te espera fuera y yo te estoy esperando aquí ¨_, ¿aquí? ¿Dónde diablos es aquí? Se pregunta ella colocándose su abrigo, al salir esperaba encontrar un carruaje de verdad pero puede conformarse con la limusina negra que ahí esperandola, conductor incluido indicándole que suba, una vez dentro no puede ver como alguien paga al chofer y ocupa su lugar.

Tan solo pasan unos minutos cuando la limo se detiene de nuevo, tiempo suficiente para que la morena haya preguntado unas 50 veces donde iban y quien la espera.

- ¿aquí es? – pregunta sorprendida al ver, a través de la ventanilla, el parque en el que solía jugar cuando era niña – pero no hay nadie – se queja – ¿Es una broma o qué? Porque si es una broma…

- Es aquí y no es una broma – asegura desde el volante bajando el vidrio de en medio

- ¿Tu? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Escucha Rach…

- No, escúchame tu Quinn, quiero irme a casa ahora mismo

- ¡No!

- ¡Si! – afirma intentando abrir la puerta para salir - ¡abre!

- No hasta que me escuches

- No quiero escucharte – le informa tranquilizándose, al menos no es ningún loco con intención de asesinarla

- ¿Por favor? Solo serán unos minutos, si después quieres irte yo te llevare a casa

- Esta bien, que sea rápido, ya te habrás reído suficiente con tus amiguitas

- Nadie se esta riendo, te lo puedo asegurar – dice nerviosa pasándose a la parte de atrás

- Ya – ironiza desconfiada

- Siempre tan desconfiada – indica rodando los ojos – no puedes simplemente aceptar que alguien quiera hacer algo porque si, porque le…

- Nadie hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio – le interrumpe mirando a otro lado

- Tienes razón – reconoce atrayendo la mirada de la morena – si quiero algo, quiero una oportunidad… contigo – aclara solo por si le queda alguna duda

- ¿Una oportunidad?

- Si, eres tan despistada que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que llevo un año babeando por ti, de que las pocas veces que me animo a cantar en el Glee club es para ti, que no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que por casualidad nuestras manos se rozan en algún ensayo… lo eres tanto que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que te pasa lo mismo hasta ahora – afirma con seguridad haciendo que Rachel aparte su mirada y juegue nerviosa con sus manos

- No se de que me estas hablando

- Mientes, mírame y dime que no tenias ni la minima esperanza de que todo lo de esta semana fuera por mi, te he visto sonreír con cada nota Rach, y si no estuvieras tan ocupada en la competencia del coro me habrías descubierto, lo que habría estropeado mis planes – sonríe y la morena hace lo mismo

- En realidad… tienes razón, deseaba que fueras tu desde que una de las notas olía igual que tu perfume pero… vamos, nos hemos odiado por años no podías ser tu, además tu y Finn…

- Yo y Finn nada, solo lo hice para mantenerlo lejos de ti, después cada uno por su lado – confiesa sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunta tímidamente la morena

- Desde cuando ¿Qué?

- ¿Desde cuando te pasa esto? – repite señalándose ella misma y a la rubia

- ¿Cuándo empecé a darme cuenta que me gustas? – pregunta para asegurarse mientras acaricia su mano, no había podido aguantarse las ganas de tocarla y por suerte Rachel no la había rechazado - Hace un año o así

- Y ya esta ¿así sin más?

- Y ya esta no, me costo aceptarlo… mucho, pero ahora lo tengo claro. Tenia que cambiar muchas cosas y la primera de ellas era dejar de atracarte por algo que en realidad no era culpa tuya

- Era mejor que me atacaras a que no me dijeras nada

- ¿Si?

- No siempre, pero al menos me prestabas atención

- Soy idiota – reconoce juntando su frente con la de la morena y subiendo su mano hasta su mejilla

- Un poco

- ¡eh! – protesta sonriendo

- Yo también. Supongo que si mirara mas a mí alrededor me daría cuenta de más cosas y habría tenido el valor para…

- Para… - dice animándola a seguir después de su silencio

- Besarte – completa ruborizándose y bajando la mirada

- Quiero besarte – susurra sobre sus labios. Cerrando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellas, la rubia roza suavemente sus labios, dándole tiempo para apartarse si lo desea, en cambio Rachel, no solo no lo hace sino que une por completo sus labios colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Quinn, iniciando un beso suave y lento, momentos después es la rubia quien profundiza el beso jugando con su lengua sobre la de la morena mientras baja sus manos hasta su espalda acariciándola suavemente. Ambas se separan para recuperar la respiración normal, agitada por la falta de aire, pero mantienen unidas sus frentes y sus manos – Espero que esto signifique que aceptas ser mi Valentín – habla la rubia haciendo referencia a uno de sus mensajes, Rachel la mira fijamente y sonriendo le da un corto beso como respuesta

- ¿Quinn?

- Mmnm – murmura mientras besa suavemente el cuello de la morena

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Digo en este parque

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Aquí empezó todo ¿no lo recuerdas? En aquel banco de allí – explica señalando fuera de la limusina – tu estabas jugando con tu muñeca y no se cuantas cosas más, yo me acerque para jugar contigo y me dijiste que no, que eran tus cosas y no se las dejabas a nadie….

- Te enfadaste y me tiraste de mis trenzas ¿aun te acuerdas? – sorprendida y feliz

- Claro que si

- Mejor, porque lo mío sigue siendo mío y no se lo presto a nadie – le deja claro atrayéndola por su cuello y comenzado una larga sesión de besos.

Fin.


End file.
